cartoondisneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dubo's Circus
Dumbo's Circus was a live-action/puppet television series that aired on Disney Channel, featuring the character of Dumbo from the original film. Many of the show's cast went on to star is the popular Christian radio series, Adventures in Odyssey. Background In the show, Dumbo has grown up, is able to speak, and has struck out on his own to begin his own circus. He and a cast of characters fly from town to town, in a wagon pulled through the air by Dumbo, performing their "greatest little show on earth". Other than Dumbo, none of the characters from the original film appeared in the show. Each character would perform a particular talent, which ranged from dancing and singing to telling knock knock jokes. Characters Dumbo: Also known as the "World's Only Flying Elephant". Star of the circus, Dumbo still relies on his magic feather to help him fly. He can usually be seen pulling the Circus wagon from place to place up in the sky. Often talks to the camera (breaking the fourth wall) towards the boys and girls watching the show, telling them when it's time for a song or for the sideshow. Being an elephant, Dumbo's memory is usually very good, his hearing is very sharp and sometimes his sneezes are often strong - strong enough to cause some wind. Lionel: A Brooklyn accented lion who serves as Dumbo's right-hand partner, popcorn server, ticket taker and sideshow barker. Has a knot in his tail. Lionel was inspired by the character of Timothy Q. Mouse from the 1941 film.needed Fair Dinkum: Also known as "Dink" for short, he is a koala who serves as ringmaster of the circus. As he is from Australia, he has the accent they have as well. There are a few things that Dink is afraid of - heights (so he's scared of flying) and drowning in the water being a few of them. His name comes from the Australian phrase, "fair dinkum". Barnaby Bowser: A goofy dog who is the circus clown/magician as "Barnaby the Great". Known for saying "Ah-hee-ee-ee-ee-ee" whenever he laughs, and sounds like he's from the south. His magic tricks don't always work out the way he wants them to. Good friends with Lionel and Q.T. He also gets scared easily. Often hums his signature song "I'm Just a Lucky Dog". Comes from a big family - Edison Bowser (who invented flea powder), Isadoga Bowser (a famous dancer who perfected the "Dog trot"), Julia Bowser (Barnaby's favorite as she invented the hot dog) and his famous Uncle Lattimer Bowser, III. Lilli: The only female character before Matilda appeared, Lilli is a beautiful cat who serves as a tightrope artist in the circus. Sometimes wears glasses because of her bad eyesight - mostly to see things that are very close like books, signs and to play checkers. Likes pretty things. Q.T.: A slow-witted, but good-natured orangutan who is the resident strongman and calliope player (in earlier episodes he was accompanied by a small pink creature while playing the calliope). He makes friends easily, and has other talents, like kite making. Sometimes doesn't know his own strength. Sebastian: A purple alley cat who is usually reduced to janitorial duties and likes to nap any chance he gets. Sometimes tricks others (usually Q.T.) to do his own work, but sometimes his tricks backfire on him. In the side show, Sebastian has a ventriloquist dummy with him called Sly. Other characters Flip & Flap: A duo who are usually seen during the side show, telling each other jokes. They are identifiable by their appearances - Flip has long rabbit ears, and Flap has a red afro and a pig-like nose. Rinkum Dinkum: A later addition to the series, Rinkum is Fair Dinkum's older brother. In contrast to Fair Dinkum, Rinkum is much more brave and doesn't scare easily. Like his brother, Rinkum speaks in an Australian accent. During the Side Show, Rinkum puts on a show in which the audience has to guess what country he once visited and is pretending to be from. Matilda Dinkum: Another later addition to the series, Matilda is Rinkum and Fair Dinkum's younger sister and loves to dance. Also known as "Matty". Like her brothers, she speaks with an Australian accent. Lattimer Bowser, III: Barnaby's uncle who is a famous explorer. He looks like Barnaby, but is much older, with a moustache (which he occasionally brushes with his hands), and wears a monocle and a pith helmet. Speaks with an English accent. Fira: Lilli's aunt, who speaks with an upper class accent. Looks like Lilli, but whereas Lilli only wears glasses for reading, she wears glasses all the time. Finds Sebastian to be sneaky, even if he is a cat. Mrs. Jumbo: Dumbo's mother, whom he sometimes talk about. Voices Katie Leigh - Dumbo the Flying Elephant, Misc. others Walker Edmiston - Q.T. the Orangutan Patricia Parris - Lilli the Cat, Misc. others Jim Cummings - Lionel the Lion, Aunt Fira, Misc. others Will Ryan - Barnaby Bowser the Goofy Dog, Misc. others Hal Smith - Fair Dinkum and Rinkum Dinkum the Koala Bear brothers, Misc. others Ron Gans - Sebastian the Alley Cat, Misc. others Laurie Main - Uncle Lattimer Bowser, III Mona Marshall - Misc. others Phil Baron - Misc. others Songs "Dumbo's Circus" (Opening theme song) "The Big Parade" (Dumbo, Lionel, Barnaby and the Chorus) "Clowning Around" (Chorus) "I'm Just a Lucky Dog" (Barnaby) "I'm an Elephant Too" (Fair Dinkum) (Some episodes plays it during the closing credits instead of "Gotta Fly") "I Love the Circus" (Chorus) (Some episodes plays it during the closing credits instead of "Gotta Fly") "Hand Clappin'" (Barnaby and Lionel) "March to the Music" (Lionel) "Dumbo's Up in the Air" (Chorus) "A Genuine Clown" (Barnaby) "Gotta Fly" (Regular Closing theme song) Side-show acts Sebastian and Sly Flip and Flap Flip and Flap at the Restaurant Dumbo's Nursery Rhymes Barnaby's Magic Show Q.T.'s Knock-Knock Jokes Lilli's Tongue Twisters Rinkum Dinkum's Make-Believe Lilli's Mystery Trivia The cast members are human-sized anthropomorphic animals played by people in puppet suits using technology developed by Ken Forsse, the creator of Teddy Ruxpin. The same production technique was used for Welcome to Pooh Corner. The costumes and the wagon used in the show are both on display in the walk-in prop warehouse of the Studio Backlot Tour at Disney's Hollywood Studios in Lake Buena Vista, Florida. Barnaby shares a trait with Rabbit from Welcome to Pooh Corner (also voiced by Will Ryan) - both are gifted magicians. The only difference being that Rabbit's tricks usually work well, whereas Barnaby's doesn't always work the way he wants them to. When the series first started, Sebastian is seen wearing only his hat, vest and short pants. After a few episodes, he is given a white t-shirt to go with it. Unlike Welcome to Pooh Corner, the show never had any VHS releases.